A core building block of modern wireless transceivers is radio frequency (RF) synthesizers, which are used to synthesize channel frequencies used during wireless communication. Conventional RF synthesizers for multi-mode and multi-band operation are based on fractional dividers, which are able to synthesize output frequencies that are a fractional multiple of an input frequency. Unfortunately, conventional fractional dividers are less than ideal for several reasons.